random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
The Bunker 2.0/The Bunker 2.0 Go to PLOTHOLE!
YET ANOTHER EPISODE OF SEASON 7 WHOO-HOO. Transcript 'A short introduction......' Bingbang32: Hey it's Bingbang32. current station manager for the Random Channel! The new episodes schedule for the days include: Sunday - The Bunker 2.0 Monday - Prank Calls X-TREME! and Thursday - the Dumb Show! Bingbang32: Have fun kiddies! 'And now.... the episode!' Winnie The Pooh: Once upon a time, there was a flying sa-STOP! Okay, let's start again! (rewinds start) Once upon a time, there was a group of people. They lived in a Bunker in the middle of the remaints of where-ever Smosh lived. Smosh's abandoned house and a Ghetto were next-door. Then the earth blew up after someone blended a blender. Now they live in a Bunker on the moon! (Bingbang32 gets the space-paper) Bingbang32: OH NO! THE SEXY POODLES ARE STUCK IN THE PLOTHOLE IN THE KALOS REGION! WE GOTTA HELP THEM! Winnie The Pooh: So they went to Wittgenstein, their plothole help-inator which looked like a super-computer to pimp the plot and save the poodles. Wittgenstein: Here is the stuff you need. For the food and drink, you need . Moon snail: *writing* Okay. I know where Bingbang32 stashes her food, drinks, and snacks! The food and drink are in a fridge, and the snacks are in the cabinets. *Heads off* Wittgenstein: A can of . Bingbang32: We have nearly 345,987,121,178,986,111,555,666,000 cans of them in Moon snail's grotto! Moon snail: But I don't like Mountain Dew! Bingbang32: You have a stash of Baja Blast and you know it! Moon snail: Fine! *drops some boxes of White Castle microwavable cheeseburgers, glass bottles of mexican Fanta and Coca-Cola, and some Mountain Dew Dark Berry cans* *Comes back with 20 cans of Baja Blast* Wittgenstein: Even more of Bingabang32: Check! Wittgenstein: . The best kind! You also need: A blue deer. Moon snail: Not Xerneas! The dumb-a who made me wake up in a wavy, colorful void and send me to a stupid region called "Kalos" which was really part of Iraq! Wittgenstein: He is now in the Bunker 2.0 jail for infinity. Get Squidward to break him out. Squidward: *pulling Xerneas on a leash* Here's the dumb one. Wittgenstein: And a . Xerneas: Let's get going! (everybody gets on the beam train with the stuff and fly to the plothole) Moon snail: Not the wavy, colorful void! Bingbang32: *reading Xerneas' mind* The plothole is the wavy, colorful void from the first part of Moon Snail and the Wonderlocke, dangit! It has tunnels! Winnie The Pooh: So they went off to the 203th tunnel... on Smile Dip. Mabel: Uuuuuuugggggghh... *becomes Fat Mabel* YUMMY! Phineas: Only if Isabella was here. Ferb: Isabella was sent to a mental aslyum, but died in the explosion of the earth! (Maurecia and Fluffy pop up) Chorus: Aaa-aaa-aaaaaaaaah! It's those two characters from Wayside! Maurecia: We'll be a son of a Fluffy: *makes noises* Todd: (pops up) RANDOM XD! Everybody on the beam train: XD! Category:The Bunker 2.0 Category:The Bunker 2.0 Episodes